A low-temperature superconducting wire, which is operated at a liquid helium temperature, uses a filament-type wire, which is made of a metal alloy, as a superconducting wire. The low-temperature superconducting wire generates a high magnetic field and the low-temperature superconducting wire is easily super-conductively joined, so that the low-temperature superconducting wire is widely used in Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) or Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR), a nuclear fusion device, a large collider, and the like. The superconducting wire in the form of a filament in the related art has a structure covered by a stabilizing matrix.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating a cross-section structure of a coil manufactured with a low-temperature superconducting wire in the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a low-temperature superconducting wire 10 forming a coil includes filament-type superconducting wires 11 and a stabilizing matrix 12 encompassing the superconducting wires. An insulating sheath 13 by banish coating, a Kapton tape, or the like is formed on the exterior of the low-temperature superconducting wire.
The low-temperature superconducting wire in the related art has a very high metal stabilizing matrix ratio for protecting the wire from quench. For example, the low-temperature superconducting wire, in which a volume ratio of copper, which is a stabilizing matrix, and a superconducting wire is 7:1 or more, is used in a magnetic for MRI.
However, there is a problem in that a high stabilizing matrix ratio reduces a current density (Je) of the superconducting wire and increases manufacturing cost of the low-temperature superconducting wire.